If Only
by TheFictionKitten
Summary: I was starting to get tired of it. I was starting to actually get jealous. And of her? I couldn't do that to Nico. The stories he told about her always ended the same way, "If only you could of met her." Hazel is jealous, but what if deep inside, she knew that the new one can be even greater than the original? OOC. ONE-SHOT. COVER IMAGE LINK IN AUTHOR PROFILE. REVIEW!


**I got really bored and I started rereading the Heroes of Olympus stories and I got to thinking; what was Nico's relationship with Hazel? I know that they are sister and brother, but I think that they're pretty close. Which leads me to think that Nico always told Hazel stories about Bianca and Hazel got jealous, and then well... that's what this is about!**

**I DON'T OWN HEROES OF OLYMPUS!**

* * *

H

A

Z

E

L

I was starting to get tired of it. I was starting to actually get _jealous._ And of _her?_ I couldn't do that to Nico.

The stories he told about her always ended the same way, "If only you could of met her."

I'd always reply the same way. "I wish so to."

And sometimes I _really _mean in. Most of the time anyways. The other times... well, let's just say I was what I was saying earlier. _Jealous._

It's the way that Nico says it, in my mind. His stories varying, but all ending in the same tone that hinted _'You will never be as good as _Her.'

Who, you may ask?

Bianca Di Angelo. Nico's original sister.

I can't exactly say I'm _not_ happy that I'm was brought to life but what if... what if I was just a replacement that will never be as good as the original? What if I am nothing but a new item that will never be as_ lovable_ as the former?

No, Hazel. Stop thinking that way.

But what if...? There's nothing else to say. My whole life is a big _what if._ All of which can be answered in many ways that I don't want to know which is right.

Nevermind, just nevermind.

I can still remember the latest story of Bianca I've heard from Nico...

_We were sitting at the dining pavillion._

_It was just me and Nico, as everyone else had left, and after many encounters... After the meals this became _our _place._

_He was recounting one of his memories in the Lotus Casino, which he rarely ever talked about. The small smile on his face hinted that this was one of his happier, more innocent memories. Unlike most._

_"-and she would always be there, waiting in our room. Always with that same look on her face that she knew something. If I didn't know any better, she could have been a daughter of Athena except for..." Nico was saying, trailing off in distant memory._

_I knew some of the past of Bianca, and decided not to push. All I really knew was that she died from an automaton. It was always a touchy subject to Nico._

_Shaking his head, Nico carried on. "She was just... remarkable? I don't know. If only you could of met her."_

_And there was that line again._

If only you could of met her."

_I only nodded and we went onto much lighter subjects, like who could beat who in a wresting match._

I can only think of now one thing. What if I'm not as good as Bianca?

Following that would be many other questions though. Like, what am I to Nico? Really? I shook my head. I don't even know anymore.

"Hey, Hazel."

I looked up from where I was seated at the dining pavilion and saw my brother, Nico there.

"Oh, hi Nico." I said with a forced smile, though it was obvious it was forced.

Nico just nodded and sat beside me, deciding not to push.

We sat like that for awhile, not knowing what to say.

"You know that your the best sister I could ask for, right?" Nico said, breaking the ice.

I looked up startled. If I knew my brother, he never really opened up to people, even me. Especially with his feelings.

Taking the silence as his cue, he continued.

"Your sweet, and caring. And don't deny it, you have a thing for Frank, and I know he'd be the happiest man on earth if you got together. And I'd also know you'd treat each other right. Your just amazing, and don't even dare mention that _curse _of yours. That doesn't have anything to do with this. Your _you, _Hazel. You can do much more than simply raise riches. Your..." Nico looked off into the distance, not knowing what to say.

I was absolutely shocked by now. Why... how... what? My eye were welling up with tears. Right now nothing mattered. Not camp, not training, not even Bianca. It was just me and Nico. Him telling me how much I actually _mean _to him. I blinked rapidly trying not to cry.

Silence filled the air, and Nico finally took a deep breath and smiled that small smile of his. He looked at me.

"I really wish Bianca could of met you."

Tears trickled down my face and I smiled softly. It isn't about Bianca now. It was about _me._

And I am going to make my time here count.

* * *

**DA FEELS.**

**DA DI ANGELO FEELS.**

**I was _really _bored and though of this. I honestly don't know what book it would take place in, most likely sometime in Son of Neptune, though. Think what you want. Characters of probably TOTALLY OOC! But oh well. I loved this little one-shot, hope you all love it too!**

**With all love,**

**...／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
. l、 ヽ  
..じしf,)ノ _~TheFictionKitten_**


End file.
